1. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to distributed dynamic interference management in wireless networks.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. Each terminal communicates with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. A communication link may be established via a single-in-single-out, multiple-in-signal-out or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
A MIMO system employs multiple (NT) transmit antennas and multiple (NR) receive antennas for data transmission. A MIMO channel formed by the NT transmit and NR receive antennas may be decomposed into NS independent channels, which are also referred to as spatial channels, where NS≦min{NT, NR}. Each of the NS independent channels corresponds to a dimension. A MIMO system can provide improved performance (e.g., higher throughput and/or greater reliability) if the additional dimensionalities created by the multiple transmit and receive antennas are utilized.
A MIMO system may support time division duplex (TDD) and frequency division duplex (FDD) systems. In a TDD system, the forward and reverse link transmissions are on the same frequency region so that the reciprocity principle allows the estimation of the forward link channel from the reverse link channel. This enables the access point to extract transmit beamforming gain on the forward link when multiple antennas are available at the access point.
With the advent of different kinds of wireless communication systems that facilitate varied communications, bandwidth demands as well as user volume has increased. Wireless communication systems can range from outdoor cellular towers that service thousands of subscribers to indoor Femto access points, which are building based wireless access points that facilitate communications for a few users. Accordingly, information may be transmitted at different rates depending on particular requirements which can vary from network to network. Further, volumes of users, multipath etc. are all causes for interference within communication systems. Moreover, systems such as Femto networks may be unplanned and operate in a close subscriber group (CSG) mode since only a few (or just one) mobiles or user equipment (UE) may be connected to a Femto base station. Thus, it may be advantageous to facilitate scheduling and resource allocation across cells in a coordinated manner.